


【腐肉同人】叛/逃/者Defector⑥

by Jihuang



Category: Carrion (Phobia Game Studio Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihuang/pseuds/Jihuang
Relationships: carrion/原创角色
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【腐肉同人】叛/逃/者Defector⑥

7月31日

唔，说实话我睡得不是很好，虽然在办公室里找到些幸运的没沾血的垫子塞进巢里，但还是和一个能躺的床差远了。瑞德仿佛完全融入了挂在巢中的生物质中，倒给我空出不少能伸展的空间。现在大概是凌晨的四点左右，让我再眯一会，等到肚子叫的时候再起来。

约摸早晨六点，我的生物钟和从身下移开的软垫一起把我从半梦半醒中拽了起来。我支撑着身体，像爬狗洞一样从巢中出来。嘶，外面的温度还真的比巢内低一点。我裹紧了身上来自别人的大衣，又到那堆变成废铁的自动贩卖机里找点东西吃。在塞进几口压缩饼干和冷咖啡之后，我把没吃完的口粮统统塞进兜里，顺带的，还有一把完整的，有弹夹的枪。

我回到巢内让身体苏醒和回温。一定数量（大概是偶数？但我觉得这应该是随机的。好吧，我的确是无聊地数了墙上的生物质条带数）的生物质条带依旧挂在墙上，我知道，瑞德还在这里。

“瑞德……？你醒了吗?”我的声音尽量放得很轻，但几秒钟后，还是有低沉的呜咽声仿佛从远处传来回应我。

哦，老天，这太惊奇了，我竟然能亲眼看到他形成的姿态。

首先是那些挂在墙上的主干生物质条带，从它们上面逐渐抽出细屡的触手聚集在一起，就像在有丝分裂时的细染色线螺旋缠绕形成染色体一样，瑞德也由那些从墙壁汇聚而来的触手丝形成一个完整的身体。它们包绕成一团，落在地上，看起来就像一个红色的大型毛线团。

最初形成的身体看起来就像是由简单的上皮细胞组织构成。但依照肉眼观察，这些奇妙的细胞似乎具有快速分化能力，我就眼睁睁地看见这堆肉团中生长出肌肉组织，跟腱组织。然后接着是泛着绿色的视觉细胞。由于离得更近了，我观察到瑞德的“眼睛”似乎类似于蜻蜓的复眼结构，想必他的视觉范围是向当地广了。瑞德的进食嘴以及感知触是从肉团中被“挤”出来的，我不禁在想：他既然具有如此完备的独立器官，是否也有骨组织支撑身体呢？在这些必要组织分化出来后，他的身体表层便开始排出粘液，角质层增厚形成保护膜，身体下部开始生出辅助足（我有点想在他下次出来的时候把他的身体翻过来，看看他究竟是根据什么判断上下）。等到他的触手完全伸出来时，我轻轻地把手放了过去。

“早上好？”

我慢慢把手放在瑞德身上，触到了他说不上是粗糙还是滑腻的皮肤组织。他没反抗，我就撞着胆子摸了摸他——毕竟这是灵长类生物表示无攻击意的一种方法。像是在回应我，他的眼睛都聚到 我的手周围，然后高高地举起他的感知触，我把头低了下去，他就碰到了我的脖子。他的动作有些僵硬，只是简单地上下摩擦，但这已经很好了，他在学习人类的行为。

简单的晨间问候就这样结束了，瑞德开始了他的行动，而我就在他后面跟着，不近不远。

他在走廊里到处窜，用辅助足挂着墙壁晃来晃去，虽然身体庞大， 但异常灵活。他走走停停，在通风口或者下水道口驻足，又会看看滚动屏上的文字（都是警戒不明生物入侵的内容）。最后他带着我来到了一片不一样的区域。我用生物认证打开了铁栅门，映入眼帘的环境有些陌生。这里的墙壁更加不平整，就像是矿洞，墙壁上有荧光的石头更多了。他左拐右拐，一直到了走廊深处，直到我的鼻子被一股酸腐味冲得至打喷嚏，他停下了。

瑞德把就近的一个井盖掀开，半个身体几乎要探进去。他朝里面低吼，回音在传导了几次之后就消失了——这里通向了其他地方。

我盯着瑞德，指着洞口问他：“我们接下来要下去，是吗？”

他回应了一声，然后钻了下去。

虽然很是不情愿，但我也踩着横杆梯子下去了。因为下面是一片新的世界，所以我需要在这里停顿，以便把后面的事情记述得完整。


End file.
